We Didn't Even Think
by EnergyAngel
Summary: Yes, it's been done before, but I'm going to do it anyway. The Flock goes to school with Ella. Max's world gets turned upside down when it seems like Virginia is happenning again. FAX will come. R&R. :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I know this has been done sooooo many times, but I don't really care. Plus, I think mine is actually different here. **

* * *

**Max POV**

So, here we were. Standing on a street corner, with our backpacks, pencils, and binders. We'd saved the world, the whole world. Believe it. So, Ella convinced us to go to school in Arizona with her. The younger kids are excited, and I'll be completely honest and say that the idea is starting to grow on me.

The down side, though? Two hour bus ride to out school. Yep, that's right, two hours. I'm _soooo_ not excited for that part.

Ugh. I heard the humming of the bus. It was currently 7 o'clock. Won't be nine 'til we get to school. I looked over at everyone, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and my baby, Angel. You can probably guess which ones were bouncing in place, and which ones were acting like they were in a trance. Nudge and Ella were talking up a storm, while Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy looked like they'd rather be fighting erasers. Angel was the only one who looked semi-normal. She looked excited, but (thank goodness) she wasn't expressing her excitement in a thousand words a minute. Did I mention how much I love her? Just checking.

We all jumped on the bus. Fang and I sat together, in the back. It was natural, we didn't even think about it. Nudge, Ella, and Angel crammed into one seat, and Gazzy and Iggy sat in another.

At the next stop, a few more kids got on. I counted heads, and memorized faces. I didn't even think about it.

I stared out the bus window, memorizing landmarks. I couldn't help it; I didn't even think about it.

Until I felt a set of eyes on me.

Fang.

"Wh-," I started to say, before I felt Fang's lips crushed on mine. Then, the kiss softened when I didn't pull away. My lips started moving with his. He puts his arms around my waist and I entangled my fingers in his hair. This continued until I felt even more eyes on me…and Fang.

Then we heard the chorus of "Ooooo!"-ing and broke apart. I felt my cheeks go red, and Fang even seemed a little embarrassed. We kinda half-smiled at each other. Everyone else just laughed and started talking about how they knew that would happen sooner or later. They eventually went back to normal conversations.

The rest of the bus ride, though, I couldn't help but think about how natural it all had felt. How we, Fang and I, didn't even think about it.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Maybe? Seriously, REVIEW! It took you two seconds to read it practically, so just review saying "Crap" or "Great" or w/e you wanna say. Ok? Thank you thank you THANK YOU! :D:D:D**

**Also, I need ****HELP****! I'm trying to upload some videos to YouTube and it's not working! Ah! It's really bugging me, so if you can help there that would be great!**

**.:::~*!EA!*~:::.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok Chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I were JP wouldn't I be writing real books? Just wondering.**

* * *

I sat bolt upright, screaming, as my alarm clock went off. That was the _weirdest _dream _ever_! Fang, just kissing out of the middle of nowhere! What was that all about? I shook it off and smacked down on my alarm clock, turning that off, too. As I was getting up someone knocked on my door.

"Max? Are you ok? We're going to be late if you don't hurry," It was Fang. We were staying at my mom's house. We saved the world, big frickin whoop. We were living with my mom, who gladly took us in. Ella and Nudge were becoming _really _close. They were only one grade apart anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a…bad…dream," I replied. Not sure really what to call it. I guess it wasn't _bad_ necessarily. Max! Stop that! You and Fang is like…I let _that_ though trail off. "Be down in a minute," I said.

I got dressed as quickly as I could. I was still getting used to these new clothes. The shirts were a little tighter, but strangely, my wings never show with them. The voice said he had taken care of that, but I haven't heard from the voice in…a while. The pants were also a little tighter, but not totally uncomfortable either.

Ella and Nudge have bought me some new outfits that they are going to show me today after school. Ugh. They both like my clothes, so I think that should have been my first clue that I will hate them.

So, anyway, today is the first day of my school. Yay! Notice the sarcasm there? Ok.

I raced down the stairs to find everyone else already eating. I quickly swallowed some cereal and grabbed my backpack.

We all said good-bye to my mom.

"I love you, sweetie," she said hugging Ella. She said the same thing to each of us as she gave us each a hug too. I stifled a laugh as Fang went stiff as a board when my mom got to him. When she came to me, she whispered something in my ear. "Try not to cause any problems," she said.

'Oh, gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom. Love you too!' I thought. But what I said was, "Ok, Love you, too, Mom. Well, guys, let's head out. I waved to my mom as we headed to the bus stop.

Everything was happening just like my dream. Fang sat with me in the back of the bus. Other kids got on the bus. I was starting to get nervous. Then, as I was looking out my window, Fang tapped me on the shoulder.

"Wh-," I started, my breathing becoming quicker.

"We're here," he said. I let out a sigh of relief. "Nervous?"

"Uh…sure. Something like that," I said. He gave me a strange look, but knew not to press the subject.

We stepped off the bus and I heard the brake go off as it pulled away. I turned around, and there…was the school…

* * *

**A/N Ooo. Cliffie. Sort of. :D Anyway. Good? Should I continue? Please review cuz it didn't take you long to read it so it won't take you long to review it! Thanks!**

**P.S. I know it wasn't very long. I'll try to make the next one longer. :D**

**.:::~*EA*~:::.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ooooh. Name change! Hope that doesn't mix you guys up too much. It's still me just with a different name.**

**Wow. Sorry for not updating for a long, long, long time. I had flu! Bleh! Literally. It sucked sooooo bad! I get the worst dreams/hallucinations when I have the Flu! I've had it three times before and the most recent time had to be the worst! I h-a-t-e-d HATED it! Never get the flu if you have the choice! Teeheehee. Also, I've had this FP story rolling around in my head for a while now. I even made the three main characters on eLouai (or w/e it's called/spelled). I don't have anything up on FP yet, but I *hope* to soon. I also *hope* to get a lot of writing done over Christmas (Politically correct: Holiday) Break. But, I have, including this, about four writing projects I wanna work on and stuff for school. (I know, homework over Break. Lame!) But, you will probably get another update (at least) over the next two weeks-ish. **

**Anyway, sorry for the supa long A/N. You really didn't have to read all of that. Sorry! On with the story! (Warning, it will be really boring at least at the first, if not the whole chapter. I'm sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *sobs* *gets over it so she can write and make her readers/reviewers happy***

* * *

I blinked a little in the bright Arizonian light. The whole school yard was red dust, except a patch of yellow grass. Some boys were playing football there while girls watched, pointed, whispered, and giggled. Like that wasn't the most obvious thing I've ever seen. I rolled my eyes, receiving a look from Fang that said: _Max. Please. _I rolled my eyes at him, too. Ella started off towards the school, grabbing Iggy's hand to guide him. I quirked my eyebrow and smirked at Fang. He just shrugged, but I could read his impassive face.

"It's only 8:25," Ella said. "The first bell doesn't ring until 8:50. We have plenty of time to take the younger kids to their classes. We walked past the high school. Fang, Iggy, and I would go there. We'd be ninth graders, Freshman I guess we're called. Then we walked past the middle school where Nudge and Ella would be going. Nudge would be in sixth grade and Ella in seventh. Then, we came to the elementary school. 'Franklin Elementary' read the sign across the front of the school. We walked in. Angel grabbed my hand and trotted right up to the front desk.

"White, Ariel and White, Zephyr," she said, feeding the lady her and Gazzy's fake names. Standing on her tiptoes, she peaked over the counter. The lady behind typed the names into her computer.

"Are these two brother and sister?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Nudge replied. "And this is their big brother," she continued pointing to Iggy. "We are all adopted by Dr. Martinez, the veterinarian. But, Ariel, Iggy, and Zephyr are biological brothers and sister. Ella is Dr. Martinez's only biological kid."

The lady behind the desk nodded absently as she waited for Gazzy and Angel's classes to come up. Nudge rambled on and on. Eventually, I leaned over to put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, looked down at her feet and stopped talking. She was a little embarrassed.

"Ah, here you go," the lady said, handing me two print outs. "And, if you need anything else, I'm always here during school hours."

"Thank you, Mrs.…Welker," I said walking away from the counter. "Ok, _Nick, _Iggy, take Gazzy to room 8 down the second grade hallway. Ella, Nudge, and I will take Angel to room 3 down the first grade hallway. We'll meet back at the front in five," I said. I handed Fang Gazzy's printout. Then we split up. I met Ms. Taylor, Angel's teacher. She seemed nice enough.

We met back up with the guys and headed over to the middle school.

We got 'Monique Brown', or Nudge's, schedule and Ella got hers, too.

"I can show Monique around Franklin Middles Schhol, sense I've been here before," Ella said.

"Great, thanks. We have to get going anyway," I said checking the time. 8:40. Ella and Iggy hugged good-bye, and they both blushed. As we walked out, I heard Nudge giggling.

We went through the exact same thing at Franklin High School that we did at the other schools, only out schedules were way different. We had A Day/B Day schedule. We go to four classes one day, then a different four the other day. Fang and Iggy's schedule matched perfectly, so that Fang could help Iggy around. I had two classes with them on A days and one on B. I guess I could manage that.

So, Fnick Black (what could I say we were keeping it simple), Igmunstien White (nickname from Fang, getting back at him for Fnick), and _the _Maximum Ride set out for the first day of high school. We walked down the freshman hallway, watching for our locker numbers. I found my locker on the right side of the hallway. About a section of ten lockers down, and on the other side of the hallway, Fang and Iggy found their lockers right next to each other. Luckily, we all had top lockers.

Kids started crowding into the hallway and finding their lockers. A guy came up behind me and knelt down. I moved out of the way slightly so he could get to his locker. It was right below mine.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Mine name's Cody." He looked up at me. Wow. He's kinda cute. With that chocolate brown hair and those green eyes are…Max! What are you talking about?! Cut that out! I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I realized he had been waiting for me to give my name.

"Oh, uh, I'm M-max." Did I just stutter?

"M-max, huh?" Oh man, I'm so stupid! Just, roll with it. Cover it up.

"Yeah, most people don't know that's my real name. I just tell them it's Max without the stutter. Out secret?" Oh, yeah I'm good.

"Sure, our secret, M-max." I laughed. "So, what's your schedule?" he said, standing up. He was about and inch taller than me. I pulled my schedule out of my locker and handed it to him. I pulled out a binder and planner and shut my locker while he read it.

"We have first and fourth period together today and," he paused, reading some more, "second and third tomorrow."

"Cool, I guess I'll know someone other than my adopted family." He handed me my schedule back.

"So, can I walk you to first period?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. Ok. School so far? Not that bad. We went to first hour, and sat in the middle back of the class. I checked my schedule. 1st period: Science. 2nd: Math. 3rd: P.E. 4th: Health. Tomorrow would be the day I got two electives. 1st: Advanced P.E./Training. 2nd: History. 3rd: Language. 4th: Aerodynamics. I figured Two P.E. classes (one be the _really_ advanced class) would keep me in shape and if I fly, I should at least know how I do it, which is why I'm going to take Aerodynamics.

In science, the teacher introduced himself, Mr. Smith. How original. He let us just talk throughout the class period. He figured we all knew each other by this time in high school. I mostly talked to Cody. I explained my family, which was interesting. I also met some of Cody's friends. I recognized some of them as guys who were playing football earlier. I also met one girl named Brittany. She was so un-stereotypical. She was blonde hair, blue eyed, but totally cool. She was in half of my classes. We had Science, P.E., Health, and Advanced P.E./Training together. She seemed really smart, too. Like, tutor smart. And apparently, she was a pretty good long distance runner. We seemed to have a lot in common. I couldn't wait to get to know her better, actually.

My next two periods were pretty much uneventful. I met a lot of kids. Too many to remember all of their names right now. Then, I went to Health. I sat down in my usual spot in all of my classes: middle, back. However, in this class, I guess we would be doing a lot of group work because there were six tables. They were spilt into three groups where two tables faced each other. There were four chairs on either side of the tables pushed together.

Fang and Iggy walked in a few seconds after me. Fang sat next to me and Iggy next to him. That left one seat next to me and the four across from me. Cody and Brittany walked in with a guy I recognized, but didn't remember his name right of the bat and two girls that I didn't recognize.

Brittany sat by me with Adrian, apparently across from her. He had tan skin, not quite like Nudge's and just radiated humor. Cody sat across from me. A shorter, girl with blonde-brown hair sat across from Iggy, and a brunette sat across from Fang. The short girl was named Lexi. She was Brittany's close friend I guess. She also ran long distance and was really good, too. Brittany said the brunette's name was Nikki. Brittany said she and Nikki were close, but they were almost polar opposites. She said she couldn't explain it, but they just were.

Health was the exact same as any other class that day. We all talked, and had tons of fun. Brittany seemed to have an inside joke with about everyone in out little group. It was pretty funny, especially when she told them to me.

Cody and I kinda flirted, but Fang and Nikki did, too. Every time they did, I got mad. I have no clue why but I did. And every time Cody said something sweet, he got the death glare from Fang. I was really confused about that. I thought about it for a while in my head, but decided that it was giving me too big of a headache. I decided I would focus on Iggy and Lexi and Brittany and Adrian. I could practically see those four coupling up. They were way cute.

We got on the bus ride home, but Fang didn't sit by me. And, he even seemed less talkative than usual. I tried talking to him at home.

"Hey, Fang."

He nodded.

"Whatcha doin'?"

He nodded towards the TV. I was mad now.

"Fine, if you're not even going to talk to me then…!" I stomped out of the room. Did I just stomp? Oh boy. "I'm going flying I said to no one in particular. I jumped out of my room's window and took off. I flew in wide circles around my house. I changed speed and did loops, but nothing seemed to clear my mind.

_I don't even know what is fogging it up! _I thought.

_Yes you do, Max. _Great, just what I need right now. My voice.

_Oh, I do?_

_Max. It's Fang._

I ignored my voice.

I came home late to find Fang waiting for me in the front room.

"What?" I asked, still incredibly annoyed.

He didn't say anything. He walked up and went to bed. I guess he was just waiting for me to get home safely. So he's mad at me, but still waits up? I will _never_ understand him. I followed his lead and went to bed.

I went to bed, not to sleep. I tossed and turned all night long.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this is the longest chapter that I've written so far! 4 ½ pages on word! And, 2,060 words (including A/N's)! Crazy! Sorry if that last part seemed a little rushed, but I was trying to finish tonight so I could get it up. Well, I'm so glad that I got it done! **

**Next chapter hopefully just as long and up soon! Oh, and now that I wrote this I can beta! Woot! I'm a grammar nut, so I know that I'll make a good beta! So, if any of you need a beta, lemme know! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Concrit Welcome!**

**.:::~*!RG!*~:::. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. I'm trying to find the perfect time of day to post my story so that people will read it. FYI: It's NOT late at night. Really, that was a bad idea. I got about 60 hits on my last chapter whereas I usually get about…3-4 HUNDRED. Yeah, can we say lame? Yes, yes we can. :D **

**So, anyway, here's chapter four. B Day time. Teeheehee. I've made a list of people schedules. Or at least which classed they have with Max. It's pretty hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: If you read my other story you'll see that I plan on starting a support group to help each other cope with not owning MR. That option is still open. I'm willing to start a forum about it. Haha. **

**Speaking of forums, do you need reviews? Can't find anyone to read your story? Well, look no farther! The ****Review Exchange**** is the perfect place for you! Really, it's pretty simple. If you review for someone, they will review for you. Spread the review love! **

**Back to the story.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I bet I looked ten times worse. I walked over to my closet, drowsy eyes and everything. How many hours of sleep had I gotten last night? Two? If even that many. I pulled on some dark blue jeans and a green short-sleeve shirt with some silver design on it.

I walked down the stairs and into the bathroom. I brushed my hair, and pulled it into a high ponytail. Then I went to go wake everyone else up. I first went to Nudge and Angel's room. I knocked on the door, and then let myself in.

"Hey, guys. Time to get up," I said. I went over and shook Nudge until she woke up. Then I went to Angel. I rubbed her shoulder and she woke up. "What do you guys want to wear today?" I asked. Nudge went to Ella's room and they helped each other decide what to wear. Angel got up to go to her closet. She picked a pink and purple striped shirt and a cute white skirt.

"Max?" she asked as I helped her get dressed.

"Yes?"

"I'm worried," she said. I wrinkled my forehead.

"Why is that sweetie? There aren't any more bad guys coming to get us." That I knew of, but I didn't say that part out loud.

"No, Max. I'm worried about you," she said. She was almost in tears. I pulled her into a hug. "You and Fang are acting different. You guys have only fought once. And the Flock split up that time. Is the Flock going to split up again?" She was close to balling by this time. I didn't realize that Fang and I made such a big affect on the Flock.

"No, hun, we won't ever split up again. We promised each other," I told her. I planned on keeping that promise, too.

"O-ok," she said wiping away her tears. I sent her off to go have breakfast. Fang walked by Angel and Nudge's room. I was still kneeling on her floor thinking. He walked in and put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped to my feet, reflexes and adrenaline kicking in. He didn't even move; he knows me so well.

"Look, Fang-" I started. He cut me off.

"I know," he said. "I heard the whole thing."

"Ok," I said. "So what happened with us?"

"Something happened?" he asked sarcastically. His way of saying: Max, I have no clue, but for the sake of the Flock, and us, we should just forget it. Yeah, I'm used to having to take two word sentences and make them have meaning. I smiled, but I knew it didn't touch my eyes.

"Let's go down for breakfast," I said. We headed down. I looked over to Angel and she was just fine, so there must be something going on in mine and Fang's head that Angel liked. We were acting different, especially compared to last night.

The whole family sat down to a nice breakfast made me Iggy and Mom. It was delicious. Bacon and pancakes. Yum.

After breakfast we set out to the bus stop, just like yesterday. On the bus, everyone sat in their own seat. We had enough room. The other people on our bus also sat by us. We all talked. I realized Adrian rode our bus, so I talked to him. I wondered if he and Brittany liked each other. Maybe I would play matchmaker and find out. We got off of the bus and went our separate ways. Fang, Adrian, Iggy, and I went over to a short, stone wall and sat down, waiting for a little while before we went into the school. I saw Brittany and waived her over. Nikki and Lexi were with her. That was ok with me. Except for the part where Nikki was with her..

Wait. Why does this bother me? Ugh. One day of high school and _this_ happens. It's not that I don't like Nikki. It's not that I don't like Fang. I like both of them a lot, but I hate them together.

_Why do you think that is, Max?_

_Um…because they are just not good for each other? _I said, offering the solution to my voice.

_Max._

_What?_

_You know the REAL reason you don't like them together._

_She's a whitecoat in disguise? _Ha. I bet my voice just looooves me. I could practically hear the voice fuming around in my head. Serves it right.

"Hello?"

"Earth to Max? Houston, we have a problem. MaxProbe5000 is not responding." I shook my head realizing Brittany and the others had been talking to me.

"Sorry, what?" I said.

"We're going in," Lexi said.

"Oh, ok." I jumped off the wall and walked inside with the others. I went to my locker and put my books in there. Then I went to Brittany's locker. Lexi was there, too.

"Hi, Max. Wanna walk to class with us?" Lexi asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Advance P.E./Training here we come!" Brittany said. Lexi and I laughed.

* * *

"Welcome to Advanced P.E/Training," said the man standing before us all. We were in the gym sitting on the bleachers. "You can call this class A.P.E. for short. My name is Coach Powell."

Lexi, Brittany, and I already knew Coach Powell from yesterday's regular P.E.

"I'm going to have you guys watch this movie and then when I call your name, come over to me and I'll give you a lock for your gym locker and some P.E. clothes."

Brit, Lex, and I just watched the same movie that we had watched yesterday since we had already gotten out locks and clothes. The movie was just about "Getting Motivated For Sports." Yeah, yeah let's just play them already!

The bell rang just after the movie ended. I didn't get a lot of time to talk to anyone in that class, but it was ok. I didn't have anymore classes with Fang, Iggy, or Brittany today. I was sad about that. But, my next two classes I had with Cody.

Cody…

Max, what are you thinking! I almost smacked my own forehead.

_Yes, Max. What are you thinking? You know you who you like. _Grr. This voice never stops.

_Not now please. _I rolled my eyes at my voice. What was it talking about anyway?

_Max._

_Don't 'Max' me. I'm ignoring you now. _

Fang looked at me and slightly raised one eyebrow.

"Voice," I whispered to him. He nodded his head.

"What is it this time?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Wow. Good cover-up, Max. You can fool anyone. Fang gave me a skeptical look, and I just shrugged. "I'll see you at lunch," I said, walking to my next class: History. Fang nodded and went his own way. Yesterday's lunch wasn't that big of a deal. I just ate and walked around with Fang and laughed at all of Iggy's so-lame-they're-funny jokes. The usual.

I stopped at my locker and picked up a binder for History. Cody and I walked into the classroom at the same time.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi."

"So, how's school been going?"

"Oh, it's been pretty good," I said.

"I hope no one's been treating you bad or anything," he said. I stifled a laugh. That's really sweet, but mess with me? _The_ Maximum Ride? Yeah right.

"Oh, no everyone's been really nice," I replied.

"Some nicer than others?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that," I said. Whoa, was I just flirting? I shook that thought off as the bell rang. Cody and I sat down.

"I'm Mrs. Jones and though your other classes have you given you free periods, this class will not be the same. I do not give out much homework because I give you class time to work on it. However, if you don't use your class time wisely you will end up with homework." I raised me eyebrows at Cody, and he shrugged.

"Today, you will not have free time. You will have a World History book checked out to you and you will read pages 1-10 of chapter one. If you do not finish today you will need to take home your book and finish the reading at home," she continued. "Are we under stood?" she asked. Everyone nodded their head. "Good, when I call you name, come and get a book. Ames, Abigail." I turned to Cody and mouthed 'Oh boy.' He nodded.

After we had all gotten our books, Mrs. Jones walked around the room to make sure we were all reading. Something about the 'Five Themes of Geography: Location, something, something, and two others.' People, migration, etc, etc. It was our first time in this class, so I figured it wasn't really that important.

The class was so quite. And peaceful. It actually gave me time to think. Normally this would be a good thing, but now all that I could think about was what the voice was trying to tell me. Stupid Voice.

"SIT UP STRAIGHT!" everyone's head snapped up and we all sat up straighter as Mrs. Jones smacked her hand down on a kid's desk. Apparently, he had been slouching. I looked over to Cody. I raised my eyebrows again and he seemed just as shocked as I did. I guess _this_ class would be interesting.

The second the bell rang for class to end, everyone rushed and crowded out of the room.

"Oh my gosh, what was with that lady?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief.

"Yeah, no kidding." Cody said. Just then I saw Fang and Iggy walking down the hallway.

"Fnick," I said casually. He rolled his eyes. "You have Jones for History next right?"

"Yep," Iggy answered. I grimaced.

"Good luck." They both looked at me, confused. "You'll see," I said.

"Max, we going to go to our lockers, then go to lunch."

"Ok, Iggy, we'll go with you," Fang looked at Cody, then back to me. When cody turned around I smacked fang on the arm, and rolled my eyes. We all caught up to Cody, went to our lockers, and went to lunch.

"What should I get today? Oh, pasta!" I said. Yum. Fang smirked, and Iggy and Cody laughed. They all got pizza. Not a bad choice there either.

We, me, Brittany, Fang, Iggy, Lexi, Cody, and Adrian all sat together. So, I just had to ask…

"Where's Nikki?" Brittany was the first to answer.

"Look behind you."

I looked back. She was sitting with the girls who watched the guys play football and some of the football guys were there, too.

"She runs in a lot of circles," Brittany said. "I guess you could say she's popular."

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah, she's different around different people," Brittany said, obviously wanting to drop the subject. I let it go, and just had my lunch.

After lunch, Cody and I went to our next class. Language.

"You know, I heard Mr. Hence is the funniest English ever," Cody said. I laughed.

"Well, that'll be a nice change compared to Mrs. Jones," I said with a smile. He laughed now, too.

"Don't pretend she didn't scare you, too." I blushed a little.

I blushed?! What in the world…

"Yeah, ok I'll give you that one!" I said, still laughing.

And that's about all that I did the next period. Mr. Hence was hilarious and Lexi, Cody, and I must have eaten laughing gas for lunch because we just couldn't stop. Everything was funny. I came out of the class crying because I was laughing so hard and my sides hurt so badly.

"Ok," I huffed out. "I have to go to…" I was laughing still. "Aerodynamics!"

"Bye," Cody and Lexi said, still giggling. I passed Fang in the hallway and waved. He smiled that rare smile of his and practically made my heart melt…

_That's right, Max, it did. You lo-_

_Voice, don't start with me! _I swear the voice was laughing at me just then.

I went to Aerodynamics in an…ok mood. I was doing just fine until the Voice ruined everything. Oh, well. Moving on, ignoring my voice.

I didn't really know anyone very well in this class, but at least I recognized some names and faces. I sat by a guy and a girl names, Al and Samantha. They were pretty nice. That class period was better than History, but not quite as good as Language. I think that this class will be hard and challenging, but I also think it'll be worth it. Besides, Mom wanted me to push myself a little this year. She'll be proud of me, not that she isn't always.

After getting another text book to go along with my History, Language, and Math books, I went to my Iggy's locker. Fang wasn't there.

"Fnick's grabbing a note book he forgot," Ig said.

"How did…?" I will never understand how he does that. "I'm going to go find him. He has Math last period, right?"

"Yep," Iggy replied. I went to the Math class and stopped dead still in the doorway. I couldn't believe this was happening. Again. There Fang was, sitting on top of a desk. And there was Nikki. Hovering right around him. She looked about two seconds away from jumping onto his lap. Well, at least they weren't making out. Yet. I decided that I needed to break this up. I found Fang's notebook a few feet away on the floor. Without Nikki and Fang noticing, I picked it up and walked out of the room. Then, as loud as I could I came back into the classroom.

"Hey, Nick, I found your notebook. Turns out I had it all along, sorry." Perfect. They backed away from each other quicker than you could say Fnick. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you guys talking or something? I'll just go." My voice drizzled with sincerity. Too much. Fang picked up on it, but there's no way Nikki did. She doesn't know me well enough. I turned and left the room.

"Oh, uh, I better go. I have a bus to catch," Fang said.

"Ok, bye, Nick," Nikki said. Aw. Weren't they _so_ Nick and Nikki. Aw. I rolled my eyes as I thought those things to myself. I heard Fang running to catch up to me.

"Max, what's going on?" Fang asked.

"Uh, you tell me," I replied as if nothing was bothering me.

"Well, if you won't tell me, maybe I could go back and ask Nikki." The hallways were pretty empty now.

"Well, it _did_ look like_ she_ new what was going on," I muttered.

"What?" Fang asked.

"I didn't say anything," I lied. "We better hurry, or else we'll miss the bus." I grabbed his hand and yanked his hand and pulled him towards the front doors.

Too bad he'd never grab my hand…

Maximum Ride! Cut that out this instant! Man, I was getting so mad with myself! Why was I thinking all of these things?

_Maybe…_the voice started.

_I don't wanna hear it! For goodness sake!_

_Maybe you need to hear it, Max._ I contemplated this.

_Fine._

_Maybe you've had these thoughts for Fang all along, you just didn't want to face the facts._

_Yeah, right. That's so NOT what's going on. _I thought to the voice. No reply. Finally it does what _I_ want for once.

On the bus ride home, Angel projected thoughts into my head.

_You and Fang should stop acting like children. _Angel said. Then she laughed. _I heard what the voice said and it IS only slightly obvious that you guys like each other. _I rolled my eyes; I couldn't get mad at my baby. She just giggled and started talking about whatever she was talking about before. I brushed off what she said. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

* * *

We all got off the bus and went home. I went straight to my room and lay down on my bed. Man, this whole school thing was wearing me out…

The next thing I remember, I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I rolled over, waking up slowly. I looked at my alarm clock. Seven?! Sheesh, I slept for three hours!

"Come in," I said to who ever was at the door. My mom opened the door and acme and sat on my bed.

"You were sleeping so soundly that I decided not to wake you up for dinner," she said. "Are you hungry?" I thought about it.

"Well, now that you mention it," I said. I rolled off my bed and followed Mom down the stairs.

"Ok, I need to run to the office really quick. I'll be back in about half an hour, all right?" She asked picking up her keys and throwing on a jacket.

"Ok, Mom, love you. See you when you get back," I said. She left and I grabbed a few slices of cold pizza from the fridge. I heard the TV in the next room. I took my pizza in there to find the Flock watching some animated movie. I didn't recognize it, but I sat down to watch it anyway. Angel got off the couch and came to sit on my lap on the recliner.

Mom came home right on time, and at about ten, I said I was going to bed. Almost everyone else was already in bed. I walked up to my room and changed into my pajamas. As I was going to the bathroom to brush my teeth, Fang was coming out of the bathroom. We bumped right into each other.

"Oh, sorry," we both said at the same time. I smiled, and even Fang smirked a little. We moved past each other. As I was brushing my teeth, I thought about how on and off we had been the past two days. What _was_ going on with us?

I went to my, turned my lights off, and crawled under the covers. I was so tired, I fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: Wow, guys 8 ½ pages on Word! Word count: 3280! You better love it! JK. You can love it, hate it, hate that you love it, or whatever! Just as long as you review! Reviews can be short even! Just say 'Continue' or 'What in the world are you writing for, you loser!' Well, hopefully not the second one, but you get the point! :D**

**Click this pretty little button! You know you want to! It calls to you! Can't you hear it now? (Click me! Click me!) :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: wow, I know you ALL hate me with a passion by this time! Teeheehee. Well, this chapter is probably going to be short because I need to get back in the swing of writing, but hey, at least it's a chapter! Right? Ok, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right.**

* * *

I walked down the stairs, taking them a few at a time. I could smell breakfast, so I was excited. It was six-thirty A.M., pretty early for Saturday, but the whole Flock would be up soon. Too much run-away in their blood.

When I got to the kitchen…Well, let's just say it smelled like heaven, without the chocolate chip cookies. But those could come later.

Right now, it smelled like bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Ig, this smells delicious!" I said.

"Ig's at the store. He told me watch the food while he got milk." I opened my eyes and they fell directly on Fang.

"Oh," I said.

"Don't sound so enthused," Fang murmured.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," he said, a blank look on his face.

Blank to anyone but me. To me, it was a face that calmed my every thought. The face that said so much to me, with just a twitch, or a roll of the eyes.

"Pancakes!"

I turned around to see three sets of sleepy eyes, suddenly brightened.

"And bacon, eggs, and milk," Iggy said, walking in the front door. Nudge grabbed the milk from him while Gazzy and Angel got cups, plates, and forks. I glanced at Fang again. He hadn't taken his eyes off me this whole time. I was about to say something until I heard Nudge squeal.

"It's our first Saturday here! Let's go shopping!"

I resisted the urge to groan.

"How about it guys?" I asked. Like we had anything better to do. So, we ate a great breakfast, and then went to the mall. Mom dropped us off, and Ella came too. She and Nudge were talking about boys, and clothes, and shoes.

I looked down at my ratty tennies. Ok, I guess we do need clothes and shoes. Ella lead us to a store she liked, and made us try things on. I picked out a green, black, tan, and grey shirt. Some were long sleeves, some were short. I also got a new pair of jeans and black tennis shoes. Fang got black shirts and pants, Nudge, Ella, and Angel got pink…stuff, and Gazz and Ig got matching camo shirts and pants. When they came out of the dressing rooms, I laughed so hard.

But, it was all very stereotypical.

Until Ella found the dress isle.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," I said. I guess the look I gave her told her not to even go there. She just walked away. I admit, I was smirking a little bit.

"Mmm. Food court," Gazzy said. Angel nodded.

"Race ya!" Iggy said, grabbing Gazzy's shoulder. "Lead the way!" he said. I shrugged, and took off as fast as I could, but then I started to slow, realizing I needed to stay on hyper alert. There were tons of people-people I didn't know-that needed to be watched.

Angel ran to the first empty table, and touched the first chair. "I win!" she said. Everyone laughed.

Well, except Fang, but his mouth twitched-the equivalent of him laughing. We sat down, and talked about what we wanted.

"I want Mexican!" Gazzy said. We all cringed a little.

"How 'bout sub sandwiches?" Nudge asked.

"With jalapeños!" Gazzy said again.

"I'll go get it," Ella said. That was followed by a chorus of 'Me too!'s until it was me and Fang left at the table.

_Max._

_Nooooooooooo!_ I thought dramatically to my voice._ All right, what do you want?_

_Kiss Fang. Now!_

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh. Pretty good cliffie, huh? Hahaha, so that was pretty much fluff, but it sets up the next chapter well. I really am so sorry about not updating...ever…Really! Homework just bites the big one!**

**But, the more you all review, the faster I will update! I pinky promise! **

**And I'm still open for beta-ing! Whoo!**

**Much love,**

**Runner, the artist formerly known as EnergyAngel**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so how many of you really really really REALLY hate me??? I am so sorry! To just leave all of you hanging like that! And I usually don't update fast but months? That's just a little ridiculous, is it not? Please don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel in reviews. (You might be wondering if that is subliminal message to get you to review. Well… :D). You may also be wondering why I haven't updates at all recently. Lots of reasons, one being computer problems. More on that later. **

**PLEASE GO BACK AND REREAD THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!! I HAD TO JUST TO KNOW WHAT I WAS WRITING ABOUT. SO GO BACK SO THAT ALL OF THIS MAKES MUCH MORE SENSE.**

**Now, for the story.**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Maximum Ride. Duhuh! :D**

* * *

_Previously read in We Didn't Even Think:_

_Max._

_Nooooooooooo!_ I thought dramatically to my voice._ All right, what do you want?_

_Kiss Fang. Now!_

* * *

"Whaaaat?!" I said out loud shaking my head. I was staring off, not looking at Fang. He gave me a strange look that said, "You are going straight to the loony bin when we finish lunch." I didn't blame him and right now a padded cell sounded like a good escape.

Well, scratch that.

_Excuse _you_, Mister Voice but who died and left you to play match maker?_

_Max, you and I both don't have time for this right now. Just do it._

_Nike Swoosh! _I thought sardonically.

_Maximum Ride! Now!_

_Nooooo! _I begged again. I think I heard the voice groan in my head. I looked around. Crap. Mall full of crowded people, the flock coming back to us already, with food in hand, and Fang thinking I'm totally crazy. Typical day in the life of Max. Then I noticed some sketchy looking people in suits with earbuds. Actually, a lot of sketchy looking people in suits with earbuds. Who were obviously looking for something. Us, maybe?

_Ok. _I thought, knowing I would regret this later.

And then I kissed him. I closed my eyes tight, so I'm surprised I didn't miss. Fang's longish hair and mine fell across our faces and covered them. In my mind I knew this detail was significant, but I could worry about that later.

Now, don't go getting any ideas! We only lip-locked for a few seconds!

"_Ok, Max. You're safe."_ I almost thought about not pulling away.

Almost…

But I did…

Immediately.

I looked over to see Nudge whispering what had just happened to Iggy, and Gazzy about to drop all of our drinks. I looked over to Fang, who was flabbergasted, not that he speaks that much anyway. I quietly got up and grabbed the drinks from Gazzy, then went to sit down. I think that The Flock knew that I wasn't going to share _anything_ in public, so we just snarffed down our food in an awkward silence. Even Nudge was quiet.

* * *

We waited outside for Mom to come and get us. I sat down and everyone else followed my lead. The second I opened my mouth to start explaining…

"Oh my gosh! We couldn't even see your faces when you guys kissed!" Nudge was speaking so fast, but something there clicked in my head. It was an "Aha!" moment. "So why did you kiss anyway? Are you guys, like, getting married? For the bridesmaid dresses, can we were green, or no! Pink! But you probably wouldn't like that! What about the honeymoon?"

"Nudge!" I said. She quieted down. I took a deep breath. "Ok. The voice told me to kiss Fang. And Nudge, you said that you couldn't even see our faces. Well, I saw some sketchy looking people that seemed to be hunting for something. Maybe us. And they couldn't see you guys because you were at the restaurant, and they couldn't see us because…well, yeah," I finished.

"So you think we aren't safe?" Fang asked. I just shook my head.

"I don't know, but I will figure something out. _We_ will figure something out."

"Am…am I in danger? And Mom, too?" Ella asked quietly. Right then, she seemed so young. I reached over and patted her hand reassuringly.

"I'll take care of it, and we will do what we need to do," I choked out. "Even if it means leaving," I added quietly. Everyone was trying to be strong. Ella nodded, the Flock looked impassive, and I tried to look leaderly. I put my fist in the middle of our little deformed circle, and everyone, even Ella, put their fist in and tapped hands.

* * *

After we were home, and had explained to my mom what happened, I just wanted to relax.

_Ok, Max. Rest now. You may need it later._

_But, you said that everything was safe. We had won._

_I know. And you have defeated the school and Itex. But remember what Jeb tells you? That it's all a game? Well, he is partially right. It's a game of power struggles._

That's where I lost it. How many times had I heard that from Jeb? "It's all a game,' I thought angrily. And now my voice is saying it too?

_Forget this. _I said to my voice. I jumped out my window, and landed less than gracefully on the ground. I looked around, hoping no one had seen. I didn't see anyone, so I took two steps, then leaped into the air, pumping my wings as hard as I could. I looked out into the distance, and focused on a patch of shrubs, maybe a few miles away. I pumped my wings faster, and then BAM! It was like I was there already, and knew where and when to stop. I had covered the distance in about 2 seconds. Being a bird kid has its pluses. I slowly circled down to the ground, landing by a cactus. I sat down, careful not to lean against the spikes. I watched small, harmless snakes slither by and dust roll around for who knows how long. I watched the sun inch across the sky, casting shadows everywhere. When the sun was directly above me, noon, I realized no one knew I was coming here. I hadn't told Ella, or Mom, or anyone in the flock. I jumped up and leaped directly into the air. I laid on the speed, staying low to the ground. No one lived out here, so I wasn't _too _worried about anyone seeing me.

I came to and abrupt halt about twenty yards before the back door of the house and ran from there. I burst through the door to see Gazzy and Nudge facing off in front of the TV. They were swinging white remotes and little animated people would move around on the screen and hit things. It looked like a video game version of tennis. I saw my mom sitting in a chair in the kitchen with some papers in front of her and her reading glasses on. She looked like she had gotten distracted from work and was looking at my flock with loving eyes and watching them play their game. Angel was telling Iggy what was going on and cheering at the same time. Iggy just smiled and listened to the craziness around him. Ella sat on the recliner with he legs tucked under her, focused on the game. Fang, however, wasn't sitting with them.

I turned to my mom, with my hand still on the brass doorknob. "Where's…?" Her gaze turned but she focused on something slightly above my left shoulder. I turned around quickly.

"Fang! Would you knock it off?!" I yelled over the loud video game Well, I guess _this_ was back to normal. "Make a little noise when you walk will ya?" He just smirked. Typical much?

"Max!" Gazzy hollered. "Wanna face me next when I win?"

"No way! I've got this one in the bag!" Nudge yelled. I smiled, thinking this was so normal. No school stuff, no boys, no other girls. Just us. With my mom and Ella. Perfect.

"Well," Ig said, "I bet I could take on both of you at the same!" Nudge and Gazzy turned around.

"Nuh uh!" They both said in unison, missing the serve and the swing. I laughed.

"It looks like Iggy wants to take you guys on. I'll go after that," I said. They turned back around to play their match some more.

And that was the last thing I remember.

* * *

**Oh!!!!!!!!! I'm so horrible!!! :D And I like it!**

**So here's a little explanation of things, which is what this chapter was really meant for. I basically lost ALL of my files on my computer, so I had no stories. :'( Tear. So that, laced with other things rendered me unable to continue for a long while. But, now I hope to maybe update every couple of weeks. I know, I know. You are all saying well yeah! It's not like I haven't heard that one from you before! But I am a very busy person, so I will try to do what I can. I will not promise anymore than that.**

**Also, I hadn't updated in so long that I had to go back and reread my chapters, and when I did, I found many grammatical errors, and then me saying that I was open for beta-ing. How horrible? That's the perfect oxymoron. So, in the next little while, I will be updating the chapters and fixing all of the problems in them. But it may take a while because I don't have anything on my computer anymore.**

**Also, I really am open for beta. I would love to do anything you have for me, just please keep it T rated. Thank you so much!**

**Please review, seeing as I haven't written in forever. I really need feedback! Really bad!!!!**

**.:::*~!EA!~*:::.**


End file.
